What the hell is going on?
by DemilyGSBFF
Summary: Okay yeah so what will happen if Dumbledore and Gandalf were 1 person? Dumbledore needs help to defeat Voldemort so he calls his friends from the past.To add to the mess,the Camp Rock characters go to Hogwarts too.Chapter 1 is up.NOT HarryXMitchie.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**Hey guys. I'm new on . I was kind of thinking what would happen if someone made a crossover of Camp Rock, Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. Well guess what! I'm gonna be that someone. I'm gonna do it like Dumbledore and Gandalf are one person. Review and tell me what you think.**

*****

So here's the caste:-

From Camp Rock –

Shane Grey

Mitchie Torres

Jason ?{What is his surname anyway}

Nate ?

From Harry Potter-

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley

And a lot of other random people from Hogwarts.

From The Lord of The Rings-

Legolas

Gimli

Frodo

Merry

Pippin

Sam

Sauron

Sauroman

Aragorn

Arwen

*****

**So that's it. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!!!**

**Thanx.**


	2. Chaos and a Mystery

**So I didn't get any responses. It's okay. I'm writing anyway. If you read this, please tell me how it is. You don't have to have an account to review any of my stories. Well on with the show. Thoughts will be in italics. Oh and I forgot to tell you guys. I own Harry Potter! Yay! **

**J.- No you don't.**

**Me – Oh. I still own lotr.**

**J.R.- No. That belongs to me.**

**Me- Bugger. I DO own Camp Rock right?**

**Disney- No we do.**

**Me- The Jonas Brothers are mine.**

**JB- NO WAY!**

**Me- Just Joe then?**

**Joe- No. Although I must admit I am too hot for any girl to resist.**

**Nick-Dude, your ego is acting up again.**

**Kevin-Not cool.**

**Me-Shut it you guys. Except you Joe. You can go on and on 'cause I love your voice and everything about you and now I'm rambling so on with the story 'cause it's the only way to shut me up. I guess I don't own anything.**

* * *

_**Chaos And A Mystery**_

Dumbledore's POV

_Darkness is growing. Voldemort threatens to take over the Muggle world. If things go on the way they are, then I shall have to call on my friends from the past. I don't know for how many years I have stayed in fear of this moment. The previous races will have to be summoned to help. I believe that the time has now come. Harry will have to face the truth. It is time for his twin to come out of hiding. He will not be able to face this alone. _

Dumbledore sighed and looked out of his office window deep in thought. _Of course Voldemort doesn't know about Harry's twin. She was hidden on birth. At least she studies in Hogwarts. That way I can keep an eye on her progress as well as Harry's. She will grow to be one of the most powerful witches of the century._

He sighed and looked out to the sky. He had been on the face of this Earth for more years than he could remember. It had taken a powerful spell to give himself a body of a baby once again. It had been more difficult to convince everybody that he was indeed Kendra Dumbledore's son. For now, he wondered what he was to do to destroy Voldemort once and for all. His plan involved Harry and his twin. They both would agree, for Voldemort was responsible for the death of their parents, James and Lily Potter, and their godfather, Sirius Black. He was certain that Voldemort would try to kill them as he had done so many times in the past. But for now, they both were safe.

He walked to his desk and opened a box. Inside it were six almost unrecognizable objects. _Voldemort's horocruxes. I have been unable to destroy all of them. Their destruction will require the twins. Voldemort must not find out about this. They must be kept safe. For now, I know they are. _

Dumbledore turned away from the window and headed to bed.

*****

The two teens in question were in fact at the house of a very good friend of theirs, along with some more of their friends.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Sixteen year old Mitchie Torres asked her best friend, well best guy friend, Shane Grey also the same age. He grinned. He was a rockstar. He had a band with his brothers Nate and Jason who were three years older than him. **(A/N- I know that I changed the ages, but this is MY story okay!!)** He had kind of blackish- brown hair that was naturally straight **(I know this isn't Joe but it's my story.) **unlike his brothers hair which was curly. "We're doing this because….. Because I can't think of a good enough reason yet."

Mitchie laughed and looked at Shane. Typical of Shane to not know the reason to prank someone. A few years ago, she would have refused to take part in it, but now, she was game. She remembered the first time they had met, five years ago on the platform nine and three quarters.

_Flashback_

"_I-I-I'm so sorry!" Eleven year Mitchie Torres looked up from the ground at the boy she had bumped into. "It's okay. I'm Shane by the way. Shane Grey. And you are…" "Mitchie Torres. And I really am very sorr-hey! You have an owl!" she exclaimed. "Well duh. It must be unusual for muggles, but not for us." he replied. "So you're going to Hogwarts too?" she whispered. "Yeah. Why?" he asked._

"_Because I kind of don't know how to to to…" she stuttered. "I'll show you how to get on the platform." he said and smiled at her. "Thanks"_

_End Flashback_

"Come on now Mitch, let's go." Shane said impatiently. Mitchie sighed and looked at him. Once he was set on doing something nobody could change his mind. "Okay let's go."

They both slipped into Ron's room. This time the targets were Harry and Ron. Shane silently squirted whipped cream on Ron and Harry's hands while Mitchie set up a box which would open up and tickle Ron and Harry's face. "Okay so we're done." Shane said and they headed to their rooms to get ready.

Half an hour later when everyone except Harry and Ron was having breakfast, Mrs. Weasley was about to ask someone to wake them up when they heard two yells from upstairs. " What did you do now?" Ginny sighed and asked Shane and Mitchie. "Nothing." Mitchie said, hiding a smile. "Why is it always us?" Shane asked accusingly. "Because nobody else in the house has pranking for a hobby since Fred and George moved out." Hermione replied.

Before Shane or Mitchie could say anything, Harry and Ron appeared at the bottom of the stairs with whipped cream all over their faces. Everyone burst out laughing. "Shane. Mitchie." Harry calmly said. " GET READY TO RUN !" Ron yelled as the both chased after them.

*****

**So tell me what you think. Not that good I know, but that's all I could come up with. Thanks for reading. Review if you like.**


End file.
